


stage ryland

by sarufish



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M, rygabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarufish/pseuds/sarufish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryland puts on a good show, but sometimes with Gabe, it's not an act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stage ryland

No one put on a show quite like Cobra Starship. Each member contributed in the level of energy they got out of the crowd. Gabe's part was obvious, he knew how to work the stage, jumping around, dancing lewdly, engaging the others. Ryland, though, he knew how to build up the hype in between songs. The crowd fuckin' ate it up. He and Gabe were masters of the stage.  
  
Ryland loved it, the way the fans would respond to him. It was kind of an ego trip and he understood why Gabe would get wrapped up in it sometimes. They worked well together, a perfect dynamic between them. Gabe would provoke him, challenge him a little, and Ryland would take the bait and respond. It was kinda like a game of chicken sometimes. It was the only time when Ryland would ever be confident to get close to Gabe. He had his Guy Ripley persona and his stage persona, the kind of persona that wasn't afraid to flirt back with Gabe "Sex On Legs" Saporta. But after the show, when the crowd dispersed, Ryland reverted back to regular ol' Ryland, the kinda quiet, reserved guy who drank a lot whenever a certain singer was around. A singer whose risqué behavior didn't end once they left the stage and who had trouble adhering to the personal space of others. But that's just the way things were between them. On stage it was a free for all because it was more for the fans than anything (Ryland lied to himself), but off stage it was just back to business as usual. It was kind of natural to him now. As soon as he was regular Ryland again, he forgot about what happened on stage. It's not like it meant anything anyway.   
  
That is, until one show when they played Pleasure Ryland. Not out of the ordinary, really. Gabe was grinding on Ryland while they played. Ryland lost himself a little, getting too into it. Gabe was doing his damnedest to make Ryland blush, and Ryland was trying his best to fight back. He didn't back down from a challenge, not even from Gabe. Especially not from Gabe. The singer strutted across the stage and wrapped the mic cord around him like he's known to do, giving Ryland bedroom eyes. Which he's also known to do. Ryland grabbed the other end of the mic cord and pulled Gabe toward him like he had been lassoed. Gabe grinned at him and let himself be pulled in. When Ryland reeled Gabe in, he grabbed the singer's face and kissed him slow and dirty and definitely out of character for regular Ryland. But this was stage Ryland. And it surprised everyone, band and concert goer alike. At the end of the song, Ryland pulled away and grinned at a dazed and slightly flushed Gabe. The crowd went fuckin' nuts. Gabe stumbled his way back to the center of the stage, tugging at his shirt collar and using his hat to fan his face.   
  
"I dunno 'bout you guys but I just got back from Pleasure Ryland and boy, is my dick hard." Gabe addressed the crowd, but his voice faltered a little when he said Ryland's name.   
  
The rest of the show went off without a hitch. The kiss didn't throw either Gabe or Ryland off from their performance, however the others sideeyed them and threw each other confused looks for the rest of the night. After the last song of the night, the band waved their goodbyes to the fans before exiting the stage. Gabe was the first to leave, his face still red. The rest of the band trailed after him, Ryland bringing up the rear. In the hallway, Alex stopped him, waiting til they were out of earshot from the others.   
  
"Dude. What was that?" Alex was staring at him.  
  
"What, it was a good show, yeah? Probably one of the best ones we've done so far. Well, maybe not as good as Warped but--"   
  
"No-- what? No, I meant kissing Gabe. Where did that come from?"  
  
Ryland blinked. "Kissing who now?" Alex made an exasperated noise. He recapped what had happened earlier during the show.   
  
"Oh... Oh god." Ryland covered his face in his hands. He couldn't believe the shit stage Ryland got him in.   
  
"You seriously didn't remember?" Alex looked concerned but mostly in disbelief.   
  
"I thought we were just screwing around for the crowd. Did I take it too far? I think I took it too far. Shit, do you think he's pissed?" Ryland rambled as he started to panic. God, Gabe was probably upset, it's not every day you kiss your bandmates in front of hundreds of people. It's gonna be all over the internet. It probably already is. Even Gabe "Ambiguous Sexuality" Saporta didn't deserve this. Ryland fucked up immensely. He was too wrapped up in what if he gets kicked out of the band that he didn't hear Suarez talking to him. He snapped out of it when the bassist gently shook him.   
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"I said quit freaking out. You might want to talk to Gabe. Clear the air or whatever. He's on the bus already." Alex gave him a smile that was equal parts worried and reassuring. Ryland took a breath and nodded. He made his way to the bus, passing Nate and Vicky on the way. They have him sympathetic smiles. Ryland was just grateful that they were apparently waiting to board the bus so he wouldn't have an audience when he confessed his love for Gabe. Or whatever. He had no idea what he was even going to say. 'Sorry for making out with you on stage in front of a thousand people and probably ruining both our careers.' Ryland's head was spinning with the possibilities of what would happen when he got on the bus. What would Gabe even say? He seemed like a pretty open minded dude, but Ryland clearly crossed a line, right? ...Right? Well, he was pretty sure that Gabe kissed him back. Or maybe that was just a knee jerk reaction.   
  
Ryland found himself standing at the bus door. He tried to shake his anxious thoughts from his mind. Just get it over with. He opened the door and climbed the steps inside. Gabe wasn't at the front of the bus. Ryland briefly wondered if he could make a break for his bunk and just keep the curtain closed til the next show. The thought was so tempting as he made his way past the bunks. No Gabe so far. He must be in the lounge. Ryland steeled himself and opened the door. He saw Gabe stretched out on the couch with his hat pulled down over his eyes. Ryland cleared his throat loudly and Gabe bolted upright, startled.   
  
"Wha-- oh, it's you." Gabe smiled sheepishly, his face tinting red again.   
  
Ryland waved at him. "Yeah it's me. Um... Can we, uh, talk?"  
  
Gabe nodded and made room for him on the couch. Ryland sat rigidly next to him, folding and unfolding his hands over his knees. They sat in awkward silence while Ryland thought of what to say.   
  
"Okay, here goes... Look I'm--" Ryland turned toward Gabe fully intending on providing an explanation and even an apology, but suddenly he had a lapful of lanky Uruguyan. Gabe's mouth was on his instantly and his hands were in Ryland's hair. Ryland didn't know what else to do, so he kissed the singer back, attempting to match his intensity. Ryland was convinced Gabe was trying to suck the air out if his lungs and maybe even his life force. He pulled away from Gabe, feeling lightheaded.   
  
"Um.. What." All coherent thought went out the window, and Ryland could only stare at Gabe.   
  
"Is it okay? I thought when you... Ya know.. It meant that it was okay. Is it not?" Gabe was stuttering. It was unusual to see Gabe struggle to find the right words to say. "I thought maybe it would be okay to do stuff we usually do on stage but... Not on stage."   
  
Gabe was avoiding looking Ryland in the eye, busying himself with fidgeting with his sleeve. Ryland's heart was thumping wildly. All he could do was nod.   
  
"It's okay."   
  
Gabe looked up at him. Ryland smiled and put his hand over Gabe's. The singer bit his lip shyly.  
  
"Ya know, the others probably think we're having some super depressing conversation right now. They won't be checking on us anytime soon..." Gabe trailed off, smirking.   
  
Ryland raised his eyebrows. "Are you suggesting we come up with a new stunt to perform on stage, Gabriel?"   
  
Gabe laughed. "Well, we might not be able to do what I had in mind in public."   
  
Ryland's face flushed bright red, and Gabe laughed at him.   
  
\--  
  
It was probably a good hour and a half before the other bandmates dared to board the bus. They had no idea what happened between Gabe and Ryland, but it must have been emotional because they could have sworn they heard Gabe crying Ryland's name. 


End file.
